


Session of the Seasons

by Moonrose91



Series: Three Hundred Years of Being Forgotten (Mostly) [12]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen, Identity Revealed, The graphic description of violence comes from the North Wind, Very protective people, learning, meetings, so so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-15
Updated: 2012-12-15
Packaged: 2017-11-21 04:34:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonrose91/pseuds/Moonrose91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sessions of the Seasons don't happen as often as one would expect, as Mother Nature likes to wait till the New Moon on either an Equinox or a Solstice.</p><p>Jack Frost really wishes he hadn't attended this one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Session of the Seasons

Jack huffed softly as he perched on his staff impatiently.

It was four days to his seventh birthday, also known as the Winter Solstice, when, early that morning, Mother Nature had called and said they were having a ‘Session of the Seasons’ and she asked, not demanded, that he attend.

He had come anyway, but only after Mother Nature reassured him that he would be able to do his winter duties from the meeting place. North Wind, however, had refused to leave him and was settled around him, on him, frighteningly still, and ready to bring in a cold snap, the air freezing more than if it was just Jack’s presence alone that waited on the part of the compass rose that was meant for him, the ice and snow that was a part of Mother Nature’s realm touched with his furls of frost that also sheltered the maddening colors of winter that were so often hidden from blinded eyes and Jack wondered who had built it, because he knew it was probably as old as the Winds, if not more so.

He could feel it through his feet.

He looked directly across when he felt heat crossing over and he saw Summer, who made him naturally nervous, because the heat was touching and curling around his half of the domain and he didn’t like it.

However, he still found her enchanting, though in that scary way that seemed to be attached to the forbidden, as he was sure if he got any closer to her, she would melt him.

Black curls fell past her shoulders, a crown of flowers woven into her hair and her undyed cotton dress made a sharp contrast with her mahogany skin.

Jack wondered if they could be friends, despite the fact that she was Summer. You know, if they stayed a good distance away from each other.

However, that seemed unlikely, as she wasn’t even paying any attention to Jack.

No, all her attention was focused on the various spirits that seemed to be as part of her as the frost that always spilled from Jack. She spoke with men made of green leaves, and the summer blossoms in humanoid form that were not even four inches tall, and motes of sharp summer heat. She whispered and Jack was feeling left out when suddenly her hair and dress blew back suddenly.

She turned in confusion, but Jack was already laughing as South Wind began to swirl around him excitedly, ruffling his hair and making Jack feel far too hot, but South Wind was obviously excited. North Wind didn’t let him get away with that for long, shoving the South Wind off before he melted Jack Frost and the South Wind whined lowly before backing off, but now Summer was staring at him.

“Another one?” she questioned and Jack Frost blinked in confusion and she gave a smile.

“Sorry. I am the Spirit of Summer. I go by many titles, but I’ve taken a liking to the May Queen, but you may call me Summer, if you wish. I was created by Mother Nature many years ago, but Spring is the oldest of us. And you are?” she introduced, her voice soft and gentle, warm in a way that made Jack feel stupid and he huddled into his coat a little in embarrassment.

“Jack Frost, Spirit of Winter,” he introduced, uncertain of ‘another one’ and how well that bode for him.

He laughed again as the South Wind gently bumped his forehead before North Wind shooed him off again. “I’ve never seen the South Wind like that before,” she mused, eyes easily tracking the wind, before she clicked her fingers together.

The South Wind hesitated, but another sharp click and he carefully sulked back over. “You’ll melt him,” Summer stated, but the South Wind obviously didn’t care and Jack could sense (he wondered when he was able to sense the other Winds, not just the North Wind) where he now curled on the floor, buffeting the perpetual summer grass that was across from him.

Before Jack could ask about the other ones, or why Summer treated the South Wind like some sort of pet (and he was starting to get why the Winds liked being with him now), Spring’s stag bound into the spring part of the compass they all seemed to be standing on, carrying Spring on his back.

She looked ready to pass out, and Jack wondered why there were closed buds all over her, when he realized that they were spring butterflies, the insects that brought life, or spirits shaped like them and Jack felt the North Wind settle tighter around him.

They were sleeping as well and Spring seemed to only be staying awake through sheer will power. Jack watched, interested, now seeing more details that he hadn’t before, such as how her skin was a paler green and her hair, which he had thought made her half her outfit, was a vivid, living, green that melded almost seamlessly into her flowing green dress that was timeless. Her eyes, half asleep and dark, alighted on Jack and she perked up before she nudged the stag.

He hesitated, obviously not wishing to go anywhere near Jack before he obeyed and walked over, easily making his way to where Jack was perched and the North Wind obligingly pulled back.

The West Wind immediately rose to buffet Jack gently, curling around him in greeting, Spring’s laughter like raindrops that made Jack feel uncomfortable. When she had been shooing him away, he hadn’t the chance to really look at her. Now, it was obvious that she was that blithe life that came with spring, that new beginning that made her shine and shimmer, even when she was ready to go to sleep.

She smiled at him and gently touched her cheek, even when Jack moved to lean away, not wanting to hurt her.

The frost covered her fingers and the stag snorted at her, but Jack understood. “It’s okay. I understand the previous year was pretty stressful for you,” he stated and she nodded a bit, already shivering, her eyes sliding closed and the stag quickly rushed away.

Good thing too, because Jack didn’t want to be known as the one who killed Spring.

“Don’t worry. Spring did some sort of intricate thing while I was still new and made it so she hibernated with her helpers for half the year instead of the stag. It was a wise move, however. Unlike the _rest_ of us, Spring needs to be in a certain mindset to be a fighter and the stag is very protective of her. It was really odd when she got caught and not even _he_ could find her,” Summer stated and Jack looked over her in confusion.

“1717; someone caught her right before the equinox. Odd, really, but made sense. She was still sleeping and, somehow, the Stag could not find her. An impossibility, considering the first aid you get, and you’ll get one eventually don’t you worry, can _always_ find you. They’re sort-of your protector when things go wrong, the failsafe. Everyone thinks its Pitch, but don’t say that around Mother Nature. She gets edgy whenever Pitch is mentioned,” Summer explained, in a manner that suggested that he should already know, but she didn’t expect him to.

Before Jack could ask who Pitch even _was_ , Mother Nature just…appeared in the center of the four points. Her dress was a fluttering white, with the summer accents trailing through her skirts, the flowers of spring on her shoulders while autumn leaves were embroidered at the base of the summer accents.

“May Queen,” Mother Nature greeted, pressing a kiss to Summer’s forehead before she drifted to Spring.

She ran a gentle hand through the stag’s fur and smiled warmly at Spring. “Spring. I’ll make this quick,” Mother Nature stated before she turned.

She was a flurry of activity as she walked over to Jack, who easily left his perch on his staff, frost coating his cheeks when she pressed a kiss to his forehead as well. “It is good to see you Jack,” she murmured softly and gently pet his hair, which caused Jack to stiffen, unused to it when it wasn’t Sandman.

She merely smiled and turned with a sigh. “Where’s Chyou?” Mother Nature asked.

“Her aid has been causing her trouble. I am sure she is trying to unearth her, wherever she is,” Summer answered with a delicate shrug.

Mother Nature gave a sigh when there was a swirl of autumn leaves and a woman, riding sidesaddle on the back of a scaled pony that had the antlers of a deer, entered. “My apologies,” she stated, long black hair bound out of her face, her robes even more noble then the May Queen’s, but Jack’s eyes were drawn to her feet, which were much too small for her tall frame.

“It is quite all right Chyou,” Mother Nature greeted and Jack forced his eyes up…in time to see the woman with hair like brimming fire who had attacked him follow after Chyou.

Jack reeled back, fear spiking his movements, but the North Wind did not have qualms about waiting, shrieking over. Mother Nature threw up her hands, even as the North Wind deftly dodged her and caught the fiery haired woman up, _slamming_ her into the nearest tree.

Chyou’s pony danced to the side, the mane and tail fluttering as the East Wind swirled up and headed towards Jack, cowering behind him. “North Wind, will you stop please?” Jack shouted over the shrieking, knowing he was the only one who could hear the threats the North Wind was snarling out.

The Devouring One, as he had been called once upon a time.

Jack only believed it in moments like this.

The North Wind just kept shrieking and Jack sighed. “East?” he called and the East Wind balked before suddenly rushing Jack forward.

Jack didn’t hesitate and he landed on North Wind as he raced past.

Immediately North Wind swept him back and had him land, gently on the ground, curling around him while he snarled curses at the now gasping helper and Jack made soothing noises at the North Wind, while East continued to tremble.

Jack murmured apologies in their language and they accepted them, as soft breath of relief with the words.

They know that Jack would never order North Wind back.

The closest he ever got was the call for home and that was any Wind that wanted to grab him and fly off. Jack continued to murmur soothingly at the North Wind, but still he snarled and rippled, wanting to rend the Spirit apart, rip her asunder and live up to a name given to him long ago.

He had less savory names he had never given Jack, never told the Winter Child and Jack figured that the Winds were the only ones that could kill an immortal.

“I knew you were no good!” the fiery haired spirit screeched and immediately the East Wind lifted up while the North Wind _howled_ , leaping for her once more.

Jack groaned and began to beat his head against the nearest tree. “Call off your Wind!” Summer snarled and Jack gave her a look.

“I won’t order him around like he’s a _pet_. He’s older then I am. Heck, he’s older then Mother Nature. He _remembers_ when she was created! I’m not going to treat him like a wayward child!” Jack exclaimed, sighing a bit as East trembled behind him once more.

East Wind would not be going anywhere near North Wind now.

Jack sighed and stared at where the North Wind had her pinned. “North Wind, will you let her go? I forgave her for the face, for the other injuries, okay?” he shouted, and the North Wind screamed, demanding blood be given.

He wanted to rip her apart _slowly_ for insulting Jack so. He wanted to take her body and break it upon the ice and nearly drown her in the freezing ocean (and that disturbed Jack a bit more than the threat of bone breaking). He wanted to make her plead and beg for mercy and give her none.

The North Wind was trembling with rage and Jack began to hum lowly.

The North Wind began to flutter. Jack continued, his voice carrying softly.

It wasn’t the best voice. It trembled and could barely keep on the notes, but the North Wind slowly backed down before slinking back and settling around Jack Frost’s shoulders.

“What do you mean…you forgave her?” Mother Nature questioned, glaring at the shaking spirit, along with Chyou.

Jack groaned and covered his face.

Well, this meeting got longer than before.

* * *

Jack sighed as he stretched out in the snow.

The session had taken three days.

It was rather irritating and he smiled when the North Wind fluffed up around.

“Thanks North Wind,” he whispered.

The North Wind cooed cheerfully.

It was nice to know someone would do horrendous bloody torture because someone insulted you.

However, Jack had a feeling he was going to be spending the rest of eternity keeping the North Wind from doing just that.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize that this was late.


End file.
